


Get Me Out of This Fairy Tale!

by EXD_Bonanote



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fantasy, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXD_Bonanote/pseuds/EXD_Bonanote
Summary: The beloved princess of Domineon finds herself kidnapped and locked away by a wicked dragon without any hope of rescue. She prays to one day be freed from her imprisonment when her pleas are answered by none other than the Signers.The seal on the princess seems to react to the Birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon. As the Signers figure out how to break the seal, something strange happens...
Comments: 2





	Get Me Out of This Fairy Tale!

Get Me Out of This Fairy Tale!  
The Princess’ Tale

The day usually starts off normal and pleasant before trouble rears its ugly head. This part of her life usually made Luca apprehensive, but it was something she got used to as a Signer. Signers were picked by the Crimson Dragon to protect both the Spirit World and this world. It was only natural that they would be beacons for danger. However, after the pandemonium the events of Ark Cradle caused, she wondered what else could happen that they couldn’t handle. It only made the strength and bond between Signers stronger even making her twin brother into a Signer blessing him with the heart of the Crimson Dragon. If danger did appear, she is sure they all could come together and solve it.

Her and Lua were spending their day off from school going over material for an upcoming Duel Monsters test. This time the material went over the use of ritual spells and monsters a part of duel monsters less utilized since the dawn of Synchro Summoning, but still an important part of the game. They were studying which archetypes utilized ritual spells. All the material they had to memorize was getting to Lua’s head.

“Please help me…”

“Of course, I’ll help you Lua,” Luca said to brother happy that he was actually asking for help for once.

Lua however gave his sister a confused look, “I didn’t ask for help.”

“But I just-”

“Can you hear me?” Luca listened carefully to the voice. After hearing it for a second time the voice was older and more feminine, it was also distant. It was like she was talking to a Duel Monsters Spirit.

“Yes, I can hear you. Are you the one who asked for help?” Ruka asked trying to look for the spirit she was talking to. Lua was at first confused but when he saw the concerned face on his sister in addition to hearing the word “help,” he knew something might be happening in the Spirit World.

“Please young lady! I have been imprisoned by a dreadful dragon with no hope of seeing my loved ones ever again. Yet maybe you could save me from his grasp,” the voice pleaded to Luca.

“A dragon has you imprisoned?” Luca echoed her tone asking for more information.

“That is correct. I am a princess of a powerful kingdom. The dragon probably wanted to worry my brothers and the king of my kingdom, to death,” the voice explained.

“That’s terrible!”

“I know it sounds like a terrible task to ask a young lady like yourself, but you are the only one who can hear me.”

Luca stood up then determination taking her, “Don’t worry me and my brother have been through our fair share of “terrible tasks.” I’m sure we’ll be able to help you. Just tell us where you are.”

“Oh, thank you young lady! I don’t know exactly where I am, but I can hear the sounds of trees.”

“Alright.”

“Luca what’s happening? Is the spirit world in danger?” Lua asked as he stood up.

“C’mon Lua. I’ll tell you on the way,” Luca demanded as she ran out of their home grabbing her customized D-Wheel.

“S-Sure,” Lua while confused quickly followed after his sister. As they rode their D-Wheels Luca told her brother what she heard in the apartment. “A princess was imprisoned by a dragon! Do you think we should call the others?”

“I think the two of us should be fine, after all it would be that one dragon versus our three dragons,” Luca assured.

“Ok,” The Lua before would on the surface look excited to fight a dragon, but on the inside would be terrified. Lua was not the strongest duelist in the Signers it could be argued that he was the weakest. Prior to being a Signer, he had to rely on the help of his sister to get him out of perilous situations. It frustrated him to no end. However, during his duel with Aporia he managed to gain something that earned him the right to receive a Signer Mark he gained confidence in himself. The confidence his sister had in him as well as the prospect of saving a princess from a dragon excited him.

“Let’s go save this princess!”

The twins arrived at a forest on the boundary of Neo Domino City. The terrain was too rocky to ride their D-Wheels, so they left them by a large tree before venturing inside. Initially the atmosphere of the forest was calm and pleasant with the gentle rays of the sun and the fresh air of the trees. Birds chirped happily above the twins and the rhythmic hum of cicadas rang in their ears.

“You think the princess is here?” Lua asked examining the forest.

“This is the only other forest in Neo Domino City besides the one we met the spirits of Michel and Claire. After they moved on from this world there was nothing of note in that forest,” Luca answered. Lua made a noise of understanding and continued to examine if there was anything off in this wood. As they ventured deeper into the forest the pleasant atmosphere quickly changed cold. There were fewer rays of lights as the tree branches grew denser together, the air was not humid just felt dense in their lungs, and the forest began to quiet.

“Why is it so quiet here?” Lua wondered but Luca had no adequate answer.

“Be careful Luca,” before her appeared the spirit of her loyal companion Regulus the lion.

“Is something wrong Regulus?” Luca asked. She knew something was off about this forest but wanted to see if Regulus might uncover something.

“I sense strange magic at the core of this forest,” he replied.

“Magic? Maybe that is why the forest feels so weird. Could you sense what kind of magic it is?”

“…” Regulus closed his eyes concentrating on the forest around him. “Actually. I can. It feels like the same magic Zeman used to seal Ancient Fairy Dragon! Though it does not have the same sinister feeling.”

“That might be the prison the princess was talking about! Could you take us there Regulus?”

“Sure, but keep an eye out for danger,” Regulus advised before running into the forest. Lua was a little confused when Luca began to talk but in the next moment, he knew she was speaking with one of her friends from the Spirit World.

“Lua, I believe the princess is further in the forest. Regulus said he will lead us there but be careful he sensed some weird magic where we’re headed,” Luca explained.

“Well let’s not keep this princess waiting!” they began to delve deeper into the forest. Reaching the deepest part of the forest the twins suddenly felt a pang of deep sadness within their hearts. 

“What’s going on?”

“It feels like my heart is being torn,” Luca said, looking around the forest, noticing something strange about it. “Doesn’t the forest look miserable?”

“Now that you say it…” the forest was miserable. There was little sunlight in this part of the wood, but the rays did not bring out any color of the forest. There was no vibrancy and the silence grew deafening. Regulus appeared before Luca again.

“I found the origin of the magic it is just a bit further inside a fallen tower,” Regulus relayed.

“Regulus the forest feels as if it’s sad,” Luca said.

“You feel it too? When I found the tower where the source of the magic was it felt like all my happiness was being sucked out of me,” Regulus explained.

“Your happiness was being sucked out of you?” Luca echoed.

“If anything appears, I will protect you from danger, but be quick this magic is strange. It is like nothing I’ve seen before,” Regulus advised before disappearing. Luca looked at her brother who returned a determined look. They continued their quest. Like Regulus mentioned there was a fallen tower in the grayest bleakest part of the forest. The tower was beyond destroyed to identify its origins as time had eroded this structure and the trees were trying to claim it with their roots. The atmosphere was its most miserable here. The area around the tower was completely devoid of color with the air feeling stagnant. Approaching the tower, the twins felt the same sadness from before gripped their hearts, but it was stronger and nearly brought them to tears. In response their right arms began to give off a red glow from their Signer birthmarks and a red bubble surrounded the twins. They no longer felt that terrible sadness.

“Our birthmarks are protecting us,” Lua observed and took in his surroundings. “What happened to this place?”

“Princess are you there?” Luca called. “It’s me Luca, the person you called for help. I am here now with my brother Lua!” There was a long moment of tremendous silence.

“Is someone there?” This time even Lua heard the voice.

“Was that the princess Luca?” Luca was initially shocked that her brother had heard the voice but nodded to him.

“It’s me Luca with my brother Lua. We are here to save you. Where are you?”

“I’m right here…” the voice seemed to fade towards the end, but then a yellow ball of light that glowed faintly appeared within the base of the tower. As the twins approached the light they felt as if they were being touched by sunlight. Then they felt as if butterflies were tickling their stomachs, it was more welcome than the sadness from before. Luca reached out her hand to the light making her birthmark glow brighter. The ball of light condensed taking the shape of a large yellow book with a blank cover. The book fell into Luca’s hands.

“A book?” Lua unconsciously reached his hand for the book and his birthmark also glowed bright. The cover of the book appeared, which was only a birdcage with black embellishments curving on the book’s corners. “Stuff appeared on the cover!”

“Could this book be reacting to our birthmarks?” Luca tried to open the book, but it would not budge.

“Let me try Luca,” after being handed the book Lua used all of his strength to open it, but with no results. “Dang it!”

“Princess are you in here?” Luca asked the book hoping for the voice to respond but only received a soft glow from the book in response. “Maybe she is weak from contacting me?”

“Let’s take this book to the others,” Lua suggested. “Since it reacted to our birthmarks it might do the same with the rest of the marks of the Crimson Dragon.”

“Good idea Lua,” They left the strange forest with the book in hand.

Underneath the Poppo Time clock store was the garage and apartment for Jack, Crow, and Yusei. Their home was large for an apartment, but three people did live in it with three D-Wheels taking up the garage. Jack would either be here or the next door Blue-Eyes Mountain Café, if Crow wasn’t doing his deliveries he would either be here or at Martha’s spending time with the orphan children, and Yusei spent the most time in here since he made sure everyone’s D-Wheel’s were running their best as well as do general repair work within the garage of the apartment. This apartment was their home as well as base for Team 5D’s, their official name during the World Racing Grand Prix that also served to represent their bond. It is a nice place to live in, though about a month ago they could not hope to step outside without a swarm of reporters and fans assaulting them. Team 5D’s were already pretty famous for saving the world from the threat of the Earthbound Immortals, but that fame skyrocketed when they won the WRGP and save the lives of everyone in Neo Domino City by preventing Ark Cradle collapsing on the city. With so many world saving accomplishments it is not a surprise that everyone wants even a sliver of time with Team 5D’s. Zora, their landlord, could only do so much to shoo onlookers when she is armed with her only son and a broom. Thankfully, Sector Security had intervened preventing people was gathering outside their home. Carly Nagisa, a friend and fan of Jack, being a fellow reporter managed to misdirect rival reporters on the Team’s whereabouts so they would not always camp in the nearby stores waiting for their chance at an interview. Soon there was no reason for people to flood Poppo Time. With their home reclaimed Team 5D’s could finally relax without being constantly pestered. Lua and Luca walked into their base without any problems suffice it to say.

“Hey guys you gotta help us!” Lua stormed in book in hand. Everyone was in the middle of something when Lua’s voice interrupted them. Yusei was tuning Akiza’s D-Wheel so it would run more smoothly while Akiza was trying to figure out how to turn their conversation into plans for a date. Jack was preparing a bowl of cup ramen to eat. Finally, Crow was in the kitchen making himself a ham sandwich for his lunch break.

“Good afternoon,” Luca said closing the door. By Lua’s pestering everyone was in the living room surrounding the book they found in the forest that sat atop their coffee table. Akiza while happy seeing the blue-haired twins was a little annoyed when they broke up her and Yusei’s conversation. Crow waited to hear what the twins needed help with while keeping an eye on the clock to make sure his break did not go on for too long. Yusei was curious about the book the twins brought with them. Jack could not care less but Lua’s pestering forced him in the living room grumpily eating his cup ramen. Lua then conveyed to everyone the events of his and Luca’s morning going into detail about the mysterious “happiness-sucking” forest and how the Crimson Dragon birthmarks reacted to the book the princess was sealed in.

“The spirit of a princess called Luca for help leading you to a strange forest where you found this book she might be trapped in,” Yusei summarized the story.

“That’s right Yusei!” Lua confirmed.

“And you believe this “princess” you two?” Jack grumbled quickly finishing his meal.

“Don’t say that Jack,” Lua argued. “I heard the princess as well she sounded like she really needed our help.”

“Well there isn’t anything wrong with being cautious,” Crow said between mouthfuls of his sandwich.

“You said you couldn’t open the book, is there a lock on it?” Akiza asked.

“We tried opening it like any book, but it refused to open,” Luca explained. “When my mark glowed the appeared and when Lua’s did the cover appeared. We thought our birthmarks might be a connection.”

Akiza reached out for the book then her birthmark, the Claw, on her right arm glowed, “My birthmark!”

“See just like that!” Lua exclaimed. Everyone was closely examining the book now as Akiza picked it up. The book glowed a soft yellow light and on the cover within the birdcage was what could be assumed to be the princess, but her face obscured by a black smudge.

“The cover changed,” Akiza remarked automatically she went to open the book and it opened with ease.

“It opened!” Lua and Luca spoke in unison. Akiza began to flip through the pages nearly dropping the book when pictures began to appear on the pages.

“Pictures are appearing on the pages,” Yusei commented.

“But what’s with all the smudges?” Crow added. The pictures that appeared were scenery, but certain pages had this giant black smudge.  
Akiza flipped through the book, “The pages turn blank after a certain point.”

“Maybe more pictures will show up in response to the birthmarks?” Luca suggested.

“I wonder how this book is connected with our birthmarks?” Yusei pondered reaching his hand for the mysterious book. “Let me see it next Akiza.” When he was handed the book it and his birthmark, the Head, also glowed but he focused on what else might appear on the book. Like they theorized strange symbols began to materialize on the pages of the book and the cover. Yusei wrapped his brain on what the symbols could mean, but he has never seen text like it before. “What do these symbols mean?” Before he could properly examine the book, Jack had stood by him and snatched the book from his hand. Ignoring the glow from the book and his arm he flipped through the book.

“Did anything else pop-up Jack?” Crow asked.

“This dragon sure has a sense of humor,” Jack said opening the book to everyone. The black smudges had receded revealing illustrations of people, however like the princess the faces still had the smudge. “It’s formatted like a children’s book.”

“It does look like the picture books I used to read,” Akiza said. “Could those symbols be a type of language?”

Crow got up to look at the book, “Doesn’t look like a language I’ve ever seen before.”

“Crow you’re the last one. Maybe something will show up when you touch the book,” Lua suggested. Jack carelessly handed the book to Crow. When he had the book in his hands his birthmark did not glow like the others had.

“What the ‘ell, I get no light show,” Crow complained examining his Tail birthmark.

“Why isn’t your mark glowing?” Lua asked. “Don’t tell me we messed up!”

“But the rest of our birthmarks reacted,” Luca reminded her brother.

“Crow did anything change in the book,” Yusei asked his bewildered foster brother who opened the book skimming through the pages.

“Uh no… except…” he then began carefully examining each page.

“Except?” Jack prodded Crow to elaborate.

Crow closed the book to examine the cover, “The Princess of the Bird Cage. I can understand these symbols now.”

“You can understand it!” everyone except Jack shouted.

Jack instead said, “You’re bullshitting!”

“Why the ‘ell would I be lyin’ for?” Crow shouted at Jack.

“Let me see the book again,” Yusei asked of Crow who shoved the book to him. Crow then confronted the much taller Jack.

“How could I Jack Atlas not be able to understand those words while you, who has hardly read an actual book, could?” Jack accused poking the red-head on his M-shaped yellow marker that rested on his forehead. “You probably made up the title, so you didn’t feel left out because your birthmark didn’t react.”

“You bastard…” Crow seethed as he poked his older foster brother in the chest. “You know full well that I haven’t lied a day in my life!”

“There’s a first for everything!” the two were in each other’s faces, a fight was dangerously close to happening.

“C’mon you two…” Akiza sighed knowing that once these two start bickering it does not end until fists do fly or Yusei intervenes. The twins did not know how to remedy the situation. Yusei in the meantime was examining the book when it began to glow softly.

“Children are you there?” everyone heard the voice this time.

“Princess!” Luca spoke in relief finally able to hear the voice again.

“It’s the voice we heard in the forest!” Lua identified. Jack and Crow let their fists done when they learned who was talking.

“Are you the one asked Luca for help?” Akiza asked.

“That voice sounds so familiar. Never mind that. I am truly thankful for your help, but you must hurry and break this prison! I can hear the dragon returning from whatever the blasted creature is doing!”

“But how? We tried to break the seal with the birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon, but one of our marks isn’t reacting to it!” Lua pleaded.

“What does this seal look like? I remember my kindest elder brother would say items that break powerful seals take on peculiar forms.”

“We were given a book, but we can’t understand it,” Yusei spoke. The voice made a sudden gasp.

“Yusei I’m telling you I can read it!” Crow shouted as he snatched the book away from Yusei. “Domineon! Is that the name of your kingdom girly?”

“It is! My beloved home is called Domineon!”

“I told you assholes!” Crow shouted pointed at Jack and Yusei.

“Please kind sir, if you read my story maybe that will break my seal!”

“You got it!” Crow made a cocky grin in Jack’s direction. “I the Great Crow will tell your story!”

“Crow? Oh no, I think I hear the dragon now please hurry!”

“Hurry Crow!” the twins shouted as Crow hurriedly turned to the first page.

“The Princess of the Bird Cage,” he began. “Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Domineon lived a beautiful princess. The princess was adored and cherished by everyone around her, especially by her three older brothers. The Prince of Wisdom, The Prince of War, and The King. Everyone who set eyes on her were charmed by the princess’ beauty and happy-go-lucky personality. The princess soon became a symbol of happiness. Almost everyone dreamed of having the princess’ hand in marriage. However, the princes believed no one was suitable for the princess’ hand, nor did they want to let any rival kingdom have their symbol of happiness. Rival kingdoms accused Domineon of hogging the princess’ beauty. It soon turned to outright war for the princess’ hand. The raging wars had awakened a sleeping dragon. Above the battlefield the dragon asked, “For what do you foolish humans wage this war that has disturbed my slumber?” The reply from all sides was “For the Princess!” The dragon laughed, “For a single princess my slumber was disturbed? Fine then! I will take this princess whom you all covet. I will lock away your symbol of happiness and hope you all die of heartbreak.” The dragon then stole the princess taking her away to the Black Forest where no man has survived. The dragon locked her away in a bird cage in the trunk of the highest tree so he could always have an eye on her. She was now alone without anyone to love her or to love. And without the beloved princess the world forgot love and happiness…”

Just as Crow finished telling the princess’ tale his birthmark began to glow violently almost burning him. “What’s going on?”

“The book!” Yusei warned as the book began to also glow. This was not a soft glow like before, it was a bright blinding light that enveloped the whole apartment.

“I’m Free!”


End file.
